The Other Side
by AkiSon
Summary: An old mirror with unknown origins, that's the only thing separating two worlds. Neither world knows of the other's existence. What happens when that mirror breaks?


Some time long ago...

Rome didn't know how much he and Germania could take it. How long had they been fighting them? The crazed man who looked a little too much like him and the man who bears a striking resemblance to his friend. He wanted to call the Roman gods to help him, but will they hear his cries? Maybe not, that would be showing weakness now would it? No he'd had to earn their favor.

He then presented his shield in front of himself as one of the two approached him, the crazier one to be specific, He looked into those magenta eyes and how they craved his very blood as they clashed their sword onto his shield, trying to prevail onto his skin. Thunder roared and it started to pour. He glanced to his side to find his partner in a similar situation, struggling onto very life as he avoided the various attacks directed at him swiftly, but was heavily breathing.

Thunder echoed once again, oh was he not in the gods' favor today, or so he thought.

No one knows where it came from or exactly why at that very moment it showed up, on the ground not so far away from them, was a mirror. Inscribed onto the mirror's frame, "One shall go to from where one is from." It was written in a language only those who are nations would know, it was a language that could take a human lifetime to learn for it's various symbols and meanings.

Germania was the first to notice and felt compelled that this was the answer the two were looking for.

"Rome! Grab that mirror!" He yelled, hoping that the other nation would understand for once.

Rome saw the mirror and its inscribings, not having anything better to do, he picked it up and faced it to the person in front of him. He watched as his lookalike was dragged into the mirror, literally. Soon the other followed with no problem. The two nations dropped in exhaustion as it stopped raining and the clouds were beginning to clear up.

"So what now?" Rome asked the other, catching his breath.

"Well, no doubt that mirror has some sort of magic with it," Germania stopped for a second, "So we'll have to hide it. Make sure those two never come back or anything." Germania gave Rome a look that showed just how serious he was, "And although this is against my usual judgement, I believe you should do that."

Rome, touched by the amount of trust he's receiving from him, responded,"Fine, I'll make sure no one will ever be able to find it."

Present day

Italy was cleaning out his attic, the place had various things, some of which didn't even originally belong to him, but his grandfather Rome. He found the need to do some necessary cleaning and was carefully examining all the items in there while humming a tune.

The Italian had just put some of his old drawings into a neat pile to be kept somewhere else when he saw it. An oval mirror with a golden frame. It was beautiful, despite its age. He didn't think twice to pick it up.

"Wow, I didn't know grandpa Rome had such a pretty mirror!" Italy exclaimed as he admired the frame which had worn out characters written on it, some of which seemed foreign to the nation, but he could pick up "One...go...one...is..." He smiled as he shrugged it off, it's just a mirror after all.

Italy ran downstairs holding it, where he found his brother coming back from picking tomatoes.

"Big brother, big brother!" Italy exclaimed with joy, "Look what I found in the attic!"

Romano glared at the mirror and looked annoyed as he set the basket of tomatoes on the table, "It's just a stupid old fucking mirror." He didn't say it out loud, but the older sibling had a dark vibe from the mirror, something unnatural, he couldn't describe it.

"Ve, I'm going to hang this in the living room! What do you think big brother?"

Romano didn't let his suspicions on the mirror go away, but for the sake of his brother he said, "Yeah, fine, whatever."

As Italy hanged it on a wall in the living room, he and his brother had not a clue of the events that would follow.

In another universe...

Just like the world they alternate, Rome and Germania had been long dead, but not without having their successors. Here we have Italy, descendant of Rome, northern half of the country, with his older brother as the south. However these two are different than the ones we know oh so well. For one thing it was the northern one who is associated with the mafia, not the southern. Another, this Italy had a craving for blood, which gleamed in his magenta eyes, a trait he inherited from his grandfather. Plus he wasn't naive and despised cowards.

His brother on the hand, had a loving aura around him and loved to tease his younger sibling, not to mention he was a picky one, only wearing this brand of shoes, only wearing this color, and this and that, it made the younger of the two insane!

However something the two brothers, and many other nations in this dimension, had, was the need to kill. Be it through torture or through poisons, a lot of them seemed to enjoy doing it.

Why it was like this, they didn't understand, but a lot of them enjoyed the power to take another's life away. However there were others, like Prussia, who didn't seem to have any of these desires, or like England, who only did so when provoked.

Despite the differences this dimension had with the other, everything seemed to have gone down a similar way, the Allies won World War II, Prussia lived with Germany after the dissolution of his country, Italy also enjoyed nights out with his two Axis partners Japan and Germany.

Speaking of which, today was a world conference in London. Italy arrived at the building with his brother. He came wearing a suit his brother insisted for him. The suit was brown and underneath was a simple black shirt and tie combo.

The two Italian brothers walked into the meeting room and split up as Romano went to sit next to a rather annoyed Spaniard and Italy went to his fellow Axis members.

Germany was using the time before the meeting started to take a nap and Japan... who knew what went on in his head at times. Italy looked around the room to see everything in the norm, in other words, chaos.

1p world

Germany shouted at everyone to quiet down so the meeting may start.

They were all startled at first due to his booming voice and then immediately complied with the German.

"Great, now that we got that out of the way, this meeting may commence."

England began, "Okay, I'm sure you all remember talking about global warming last meeting, well I believe we should all share our progress in reducing the use of fossil fuels as well as..."

England continued on with talking over the list of topics for the day and other nations soon began zoning out into their own daydreams.

It was a seemingly normal day for both worlds.

**Okay so this is just an idea I've had for a while now. For those of you reading my other story, I'm having a hard time writing chapter six, but I'm still working on it. Anyways depending on how many people like this story will decide if I continue with a chapter 2. Anyways favorite, follow, and review! **


End file.
